


Will YOU？

by bravo319986



Series: Jason's Life [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Magic, Obedience, Open Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo319986/pseuds/bravo319986





	1. Chapter 1

阿爾弗雷德複雜的看著懷錶，當時針跟分針同時走到十二的位置時，大廳的老爺鐘敲擊出一聲聲低沉的聲音，比平常的時候還低，像是來自於地獄的戰鼓般，讓他的心糾結起來，他輕輕地搖醒趴睡在餐桌上的青年，"杰森少爺，要不先上去..."當青年睜開眼睛後，老管家的話就說不下去了，他在那如翡翠的眼睛中看不見任何情緒，那是不合理的，青年的眼中總是燃著火焰，輕快的、愉悅的、悲傷的、仇恨的、憤怒的、痛苦的...那讓他充滿著旺盛的生命力

而現在，火焰熄滅了，僅殘留灰燼

"呵！我為什麼還要回來？"他環顧沒有第三人存在的大廳，豐盛豪華的食物在長餐桌上冷卻腐敗"我該走了，謝謝你的招待！我真愛你，阿福"青年用力擁抱老管家以他目前擁有的最大力量，那比最小的男孩力量還小，一跛一跛地走到門口，回頭看著曾裝滿家庭回憶的地方以及他所尊敬的管家，剩餘的眼睛泛出淚光，突然，他以極快的速度往管家那裏跑去，翡翠的瞳孔發出冷冽的光芒，血脈燃燒，用點燃鮮血的代價換取強大的能力

被青年抱住撲倒的同時，阿爾弗雷德聽到了子彈沒入人體的聲音，一聲、兩聲...，他總共聽到了七聲槍響，全部打在青年的身上，他還聞到了硫磺的味道，這代表惡魔之血將不斷腐蝕青年的血肉直至死亡

阿爾弗雷德連忙將青年平放在地，用綠色的治療光芒為青年療傷，原本應該被光芒治癒的傷口卻在碰觸到時發出腐朽的惡臭，加速了傷口的嚴重程度

"別忙了，阿福，那子彈還附有反轉詛咒，我都聞到它黏稠的味道了"杰森說話的同時，大股的鮮血不斷的從他嘴中溢出，青年呼吸的力道開始加重，子彈打傷到他的肺部，隨著惡魔之血的侵蝕，他越來越難以吸入空氣

想用手擦拭青年臉上的鮮血，阿爾弗雷德無奈地發現那是辦不到的，他的手上滿是青年的鮮血，帶有黑色氣息的鮮血，青年的生命即將走到盡頭，而他卻不能為他做什麼，連減輕痛苦跟讓家人團聚都不能做到，"杰森少爺..."

青年黯淡的眼中突然又燃起了光芒，阿爾弗雷德卻因此更加難過，那是迴光返照這代表他，他們又將再一次失去家人，"阿福"青年緊抓住管家的手腕，"答應我，你會把我的屍體拿去火化"阿爾弗雷德沒有說話，"答應我！你會為我做這個的吧！"

"是的，我將為你做這些，杰森少爺"阿爾弗雷德留下眼淚

青年原本緊抓管家手腕的手開始鬆開，翡翠的瞳孔放大，原先微弱而清晰的呼吸聲聽不見了，阿爾弗雷德崩潰大哭

"阿福，你沒事吧！"穿著蝙蝠裝的青年跑了進來，身後跟著同樣穿著制服的羅賓"慢點，格雷森，阿爾弗雷德不會有事的"

"謝天謝地，阿福一切都好嗎？阿福"迪克看到沒有受傷的管家鬆了一口氣，卻沒有聽見管家那讓人放鬆的聲音只有壓抑不住的哭聲環繞著大廳上空，"天啊！杰森！"迪克上前走了幾步，看到了倒在血泊中的青年以及正對著他們卻兩眼無神哭泣的管家

"太遲了！太...遲了！"整個世界彷彿只剩下管家不斷呢喃的聲音，提醒他們發生了什麼


	2. Chapter 2

杰森喜歡月桂，他的魔法媒介或多或少都有使用到月桂的部分，混雜著火藥跟鮮血的月桂味就是紅頭罩的指標，沒有人知道其實他用月桂是為了要掩蓋體內湧出的鮮血，杰森的魔素親和力一直都維持在非常低的水平，頂多使用照明術或觀測術等低級魔法，若是使用到高級甚至禁忌魔法的時候，粗暴的魔素會將他脆弱的經脈撐破，而月桂具有鎮靜的特性，可以減緩痛苦程度讓紅頭罩表面上沒甚麼影響

而且，經歷過死亡一趟，杰森原本就躁動的魔素染上了灰暗的氣息，每使用一次魔法，杰森的體內就用被死亡氣息侵蝕一點，幸好，用一些神聖屬性，像向日葵、榭寄生、白百合等植物可以消除這些不詳的氣息，可惜，杰森會的強大魔法清一色都是屬於自殘型的，這也使得他的身體十分脆弱，他的右腳就是被迪克強大的"暴風之眼"掃到，狂暴的風之魔素將杰森的肌肉扯得一蹋糊塗，他的左眼則是被達米安用來對付毒藤女的"岩漿噴流"濺到，後來為了拯救陷入敵方陣營的軍火庫，他毫不猶豫地使用"智慧之眼"讓好不容易有起色的左眼徹底失明，可他依然使用著"強制回復"讓自己看起來像是沒受過傷一樣

第一個發現杰森身體狀況的是軍火庫，他臨時從星城回到他跟杰森合租的安全屋，意外看見說要去哥譚過聖誕節的杰森躺在電視機前的沙發上，周圍滿是吃剩的外賣盒跟兩打以上的空啤酒罐，他走向前叫醒杰森，"嘿！杰鳥，怎麼一個人..."

羅伊在杰森迷糊睜開眼睛的時候消音了，他看見杰森左眼有一層灰色的色彩掩蓋掉翡翠的光芒，他也不是沒見過這樣的症狀，眼睛是最能表現人體狀況的地方，杰森這樣的情形代表的只有一個，他的左眼失去功能了

"羅伊！你怎麼..."杰森看出現在他眼前的竟然是回星城的羅伊嚇了一跳，他反射的想從腰側的腰帶中取出刻有咒文的寶石卻被羅伊用強健的手臂抓住"你想幹嘛？"羅伊的力道很大，杰森覺得他的手快要被捏斷了

"你的眼睛..."原本想抬腳踢去的杰森一下停止了動作，"是那次嗎？是我被抓住的那次嗎？"羅伊大聲的質問

杰森扭開頭不直視羅伊的雙眼，"該死的，回答我杰森，我們...我們不是..隊友嗎？"

"不全是那次"就在羅伊哽咽問話很久之後，像過了一晚，杰森才開口說話"那不是你的責任，羅伊"

羅伊用通紅的雙眼看著他，火紅的頭髮因為火之魔素飛舞起來，羅伊的情緒開始失控"你瞞了多久？從那次之後過了多久，你他媽的一句話也不說，是不是還有其他地方也受傷而你卻不告訴我們這些隊友？"空氣因為火之魔素的活躍開始溫度上升，一些易燃的物品也傳來燒焦的味道

"你真的想知道？"杰森用冰冷的語氣問，"操我，你會得到你想知道的一切"

羅伊在杰森說出這句話的時候再也忍受不住，暴動的魔素具現出了火焰將杰森身上的衣物全部燒盡，"我會的"他咬上杰森的唇直至嘗到鮮血的味道，那不是交流而是一場暴行，羅伊的眼中只剩下杰森所流出的鮮血

由於法律上杰森已經是死過一遍，所以他的喪禮並沒有公開，只有蝙蝠家跟關係比較親密的英雄們來參加，嫩黃的月桂花佈滿在杰森的身上，羅伊看著杰森臉上的笑容，他終於作了決定，他當然知道杰森的遺願是什麼，可是不行，杰森不能就這樣拋下愛著他的人一個人離去，他擋住往後走的蝙蝠俠一行人，重重的揮了一拳道蝙蝠俠永遠冷靜的臉上

蝙蝠俠身後的小鳥們都一臉不善的看著他，羅伊現在一點也不怕陰沉的蝙蝠俠跟暴躁的知更鳥們，他即將做一件相當瘋狂的事，"我有復活杰森的方法，想聽嗎？"他舔舔嘴角看著蝙蝠俠

 

*魔素：魔法元素的簡稱  
魔素親和力：決定人體所能容納的魔素多寡，也是評量能用幾級魔法而不被反噬的標準  
媒介：讓魔法附加更多效果或減少使用魔素的道具，可以是動物、植物、礦物甚至是人造物品  
屬性：每種物品都有屬性，大多含有兩種以上的屬性，通常是說偏某屬性的物品  
智慧之眼：源自北歐的魔法，付出代價來換取強大力量的交換魔法  
具現：當魔素濃度夠高的時候，就會出現跟該魔素同屬性的小精靈


	3. Chapter 3

提姆發現最近不常離開泰坦大樓的烏鴉經常不見人影，這並不尋常，要知道烏鴉是從暗影煉獄位面中出生的女巫，雖然很微弱，但他看的出來烏鴉一點也不喜歡待在人多的地方、不喜歡陽光、不喜歡與人交談，可現在常常不在泰坦大樓，出任務的時候也常常出神，雖然對任務沒有甚麼不好的影響，但基於天生的直覺以及被蝙蝠俠教導出來的偵探技巧，他推測出烏鴉可能談起戀愛了

一開始，提姆也並不認為一項冷漠的烏鴉可能會談戀愛，但架不住之前迪克向他普及了把妹一百零八式跟女性的戀愛心理十三步驟，他很容易就往那個方向去想，再加上最近他的監視畫面拍到紅頭罩頻頻出現在舊金山，杰森跟烏鴉也算是舊識，目前少年泰坦的原始成員也就只剩下烏鴉跟野獸小子還在而已，或許烏鴉談戀愛的對象就是杰森，提姆得出這個稍微驚悚的結論在他看到杰森跟烏鴉先後進出一個森林公園的畫面，讓他不得不擔心烏鴉的感情，對感情生活一片空白的烏鴉來說杰森並不是一個良好的對象

"瑞雯，我有話想跟妳說"在一次任務結束後，提姆攔下想回房間休息的烏鴉

烏鴉看了眼周圍對此好奇的泰坦成員用冷漠的聲音說"我房間"，在康納、巴特、凱絲、加文、海梅...的火熱注視下，提姆跟著烏鴉進入她深淵魔素濃重的房間，"有事？"

"妳在跟紅頭罩交往？"提姆沒等烏鴉回答，"我知道妳們兩個之前就認識了，或許那時妳們就互有好感了，可是..."他抓住烏鴉的肩膀，"他並不適合妳，妳..怎麼說，太單純了，而杰森就像一團火焰如果沒有保持好距離，妳們雙方都會受傷的"

烏鴉聽完提姆的話之後面無表情說了一句"你想多了"

"那妳跟他在森林碰面是怎麼回事？"提姆對烏鴉的話並不滿意，他認為這只是瑞雯不想承認她跟杰森有關係的藉口，"是在做交易嗎？"

"哦！你知道？"烏鴉想起紅頭罩跟她說別跟任何人說尤其是蝙蝠家族的人，不過，"既然你都知道了，是的，我跟紅頭罩在做交易"

提姆沒想到他隨便猜的理由竟然被他猜中了，雖然震驚不過臉上還是做出平常的表情"你們交易的內容是什麼？"

瑞雯從她斗篷裡部拿出一包黑綠色的寶石，"稀有的魔界植物種子，這是紅頭罩給我的，而我給他的是..."瑞雯又從斗篷裡掏出東西，那是一個漆黑到連光都被吸收的物體，而且提姆似乎還聽到有哭泣的聲音在耳邊遊蕩，"這是？"他吞了口水問

"亡者的哀怨"

"這能做什麼？"為什麼杰森需要這種詭異的東西

"用來加強靈魂與肉體之間的連結"瑞雯解說了這東西的用途

"好，我知道了，瑞雯，我知道這件事的事別跟紅頭罩說，也別跟蝙蝠俠他們說"提姆對烏鴉請求

烏鴉想這樣很合理"好"

"你要怎麼做？死者蘇生、復活術、幻想生命對一個已經留不住靈魂的肉體來說是沒用的"提姆從蝙蝠俠背後走出來問羅伊復活的方法

羅伊雙手抱胸挑眉，"你知道？"

"是的，我知道"

"提姆？"迪克疑惑的問，"知道什麼？"蝙蝠俠看著提姆，提姆也毫不避諱地看著他"之後再說"，他對他的家人說

"確實，一般的復活方法並不適用於杰"羅伊開口，"但，如果是黑暗德魯伊呢？"他拋出一個消失近千年的傳承"用秘術，重新做一個跟靈魂完全契合的身體不就好了！"


	4. Chapter 4

歷史上有許多失去傳承的種族或職業，如：高等精靈、山地精靈、魔龍、神術使、符文師、操獸師...，留下的就只有傳說跟一些零碎的文件記載，作為遊歷過世界各個失落秘境的蝙蝠俠，在其蝙蝠洞中塞滿他收集來的寶物、文物碎片跟手抄稿件，其中在一份有關高等精靈的稿件中隱約提到了一個神祕的職業"德魯伊"

"德魯伊已經失傳很久了"蝙蝠俠用低沉的聲音打破其他人在羅伊說出方法升起的希望，"你有根據？"

羅伊露出早知道你會這樣說的表情，他拿出一片用月光葉編織而成的書簡"這是我們之前在迷霧沼澤中找到的文物"，本該是散發聖潔氣息的月光葉竟有著淡淡的黑暗氣息，上頭的文字更是像血一般腥紅，"自己看吧！"

蝙蝠俠接過書簡，上頭的黑暗氣息一接觸到活人的氣味就緩緩的纏上來，不動聲色用聖光領域讓黑暗氣息消融，蝙蝠俠仔細看著上頭用紅龍鮮血寫出的魔文，"月滿，命植栽種。舊軀留下，新體生成。心之鏈身之結，引領歸來。"

"這是什麼意思？"迪克從布魯斯後方也看到了這則詭異的儀式方法，他的魔文不是很好，甚至還是杰森教他這種幾乎快失傳的文字，想到這裡他的心刺痛了起來，"心之鏈身之結"記得之前好像有在哪裡看到這段文字，不過杰森並沒有解釋這段還是用其他話題轉移迪克的注意力，少了杰森的冷諷跟暴力的相處方式，迪克覺得心裡好像缺少了甚麼，他迫切的需要看到他張牙舞爪的二弟在家裡生龍活虎的吵鬧

"後面那段我也不太明白，這還是杰森告訴我是黑暗德魯伊用的復活方法"羅伊攤手，"你知道，他的魔文是這世界上最好的"他看著蝙蝠俠，杰森的魔文是蝙蝠俠教得，羅伊覺得他一定也看得懂

蝙蝠俠沉默許久，"好！下次滿月準備儀式"他將書簡收好，留下其他人迅速地離開了

犯罪小巷，蝙蝠俠的開始，布魯斯站在一間破舊的公寓房間裡，地上積了一層灰塵，在床頭處還放著一個鮮紅的頭罩，這裡是其他人都不知道的安全屋，是杰森從羅賓時期就一直布置的安全屋，儘管被收養之後擁有比這裡大多也好多的房間，杰森仍喜歡在這裡度過一碗，這裡是他從前的家

蝙蝠俠很早就知道杰森有這處安全屋，而杰森也默許布魯斯在裏頭加裝一些安全措施，這是他們共同的秘密，在杰森被渾沌惡魔殺死的那段時間，他偶爾還會來這裡做一下感受杰森在這活動的痕跡，即便杰森後來以紅頭罩復活回到高譚，與蝙蝠俠站在不同的立場上，他們仍有默契地會在這裡相遇，沒有衝突、沒有交談，只是坐下來一同喝著管家所準備的茶點

"心之鏈身之結"布魯斯盯著這句魔文，手指輕撫他，具有腐蝕性的龍血侵入他的肌膚帶來疼痛，用這種方法復活杰森會被恨吧！他了解這句話背後真正的深意，以杰森高傲的自尊想必是不會接受的，"杰森少爺，一..一直..一直在..等你們回來"管家哽咽地對布魯斯說，鮮紅含有墨綠的血液滴落在書簡上卻被龍血給排斥

即使會被厭惡，他也會去做這一點，他希望再聽到一次"老傢伙"用不屑的語氣

滿月，他們帶著杰森的棺木來到麥達拉山谷，羅伊在山崖上種下月桂樹苗，提姆跟達米安在一旁念著快速生長的咒文，迪克手裡拿著透明水晶做成的匕首讓月光透過它照射在月桂苗的頂端，布魯斯念著艱澀的魔文讓月桂樹轉換成黑暗的屬性，裝有杰森的水晶棺被快速生長的月桂包裹，他們每人用水晶比手劃破手腕將各自的鮮血滴落在月桂樹幹上

鮮血很快被吸收殆盡，黑暗月桂樹散發冷冽的藍光，"圍圈"布魯斯喊到，以月桂樹為中心，他們構成五芒星的陣型，魔力源相互連接最終集中到月桂樹上，藍光逐漸增強散發猶如恆星般強烈的亮度

他們閉上眼睛，努力將魔素傳送到月桂樹"轟！"一聲微弱而清晰的破裂聲傳來，刺眼的藍光消失，月桂樹從中破開

緊閉雙眼的杰森飄在半空中，全身堪比大理石般光滑，布魯斯拿出雪狐皮做的毯子將赤裸的杰森掩蓋起來

他們把杰森拉回來了

*魔文：古代種族共通的語言，具有直接連通本源的功能  
魔力源：身體中容納魔素的地方


	5. Chapter 5

從充滿腐爛氣味的沼澤中尋找消失的物品是乏味而且難聞的，杰森剛從烏鴉那裏取得亡者的哀怨，他對他身體的掌控度越來越低了，如果原本有十分的掌控度，現在應該連五分都沒有了，先前他可以雙手持槍，現在不得不用大型槍械來掩蓋他手指僵硬的情形，將充滿怨念的結晶體吞下肚，杰森讓怨氣在他體內流盪後讓它們待在心臟處，上頭有一個黑色的魔文，那代表的是：褻瀆

意外找到那滿是魔文的書簡時，心臟上黑色的魔文開始發燙，讓杰森不自覺的貪婪吸收上頭被污染的自然魔素，他誰也沒有告訴他其實已經不算是一個純粹的人類，當他被推入拉撒路池水時，裏頭充滿著先前想要獲得永生的靈魂，他的身體被無數怨靈入侵，就像成千上萬的螞蟻啃咬著自己，他不能哭喊、不能大叫，他做了一件他最痛恨的事，他吃了他們，用他平整的牙齒緩慢撕毀許多奇形怪狀的靈體，靈魂反應身體，當他爬出池水時，他長出了角，鮮紅混著碧綠矗立於額頭的角

德魯伊們都有一根碧綠的角，這是杰森不知從哪聽來的傳說，他驚恐地看著自己，高大壯碩、還有一根莫名的角，好在那是可以收回的，他透過腦中那來自上古年代靈體的記憶將象徵自然寵兒證明的角收到皮膚裏頭，他也為自己訂下一個目標，要以人類的身分死去，當他意識消散後那些被打散的靈體就有可能佔據他的身體，所以，他告訴阿福要將他的身體火化，他要讓自己以一個家人的身分活在他們心中而不是以一個上古種族的餘孽

杰森震撼的看著他的手，反覆握緊鬆開，並沒有先前有些短暫的僵直，他的腦中也沒有那些用各種失傳語言誘惑他的聲音，他的左眼重新感覺到光線及色彩的存在，輕敲自己的右小腿傳來微痛感，原本該是快樂的，為自己的身體恢復如初，但杰森只感覺墮入冰窟一般，他們還是用了，杰森抓緊床單

"杰，這是甚麼？"羅伊好奇地看著書簡，上頭滿是複雜的紋路

杰森被羅伊驚醒，連忙停下身體的自然反應，"那是黑暗德魯伊的魔法"他生硬地回答，體內的魔文緩慢的平靜下來

"是什麼樣的魔法？"羅伊從沒看過這種精密的魔文，雖然他看不懂，但圖上線條複雜的程度比他之前看正義大廳的守望石碑還要精細

杰森橫了他一眼，"這可不是甚麼好東西"他敲了想伸手去碰書簡的羅伊的手掌，"那是有詛咒的，別亂碰"不理會羅伊在一旁說(好歹都有關係了還這麼凶)，"那是製作身體的魔法"

"像巫妖那樣？"

"不，是沒有靈魂的那種"

布魯斯打開房門走了進來，他一步一步緩慢地走到杰森躺著的床頭，寬大的身軀擋住了杰森窗前的陽光"我知道你醒了，杰森"

杰森睜開閉著的眼睛"你怎麼能？你明知道那是甚麼東西，你怎麼還這麼做？"

"我知道"布魯斯坐了下來，杰森退後避開他的手"我知道你的問題"，杰森用翡翠的眼睛看著他"你再說什麼？什麼問題？"

布魯斯壓制杰森想要起來的身軀，右手摸上了杰森的左胸"這個"

杰森激動的掙扎，當布魯斯摸上後就沒了掙扎的動力，他將頭扭向一邊拒絕跟布魯斯對視

"轉過來"杰森的身體不受他控制的面向布魯斯

"這就是你想要的嗎？一個會聽從你們話的魁儡，一個離不開你們的母狗？"布魯斯用嘴堵住杰森的話，儘管杰森的心理在抗拒這個，身體卻將布魯斯抱住加深這個吻

"你...贏了"淚水在杰森臉上蔓延


	6. Chapter 6

杰森身上簡便的睡衣在他拼命摩擦布魯斯身體的時候滑落，布魯斯看著杰森潔白的身體，手指不自覺的觸摸上去，每當手指滑動到一個地方他都能感覺到杰森那地方的肌肉顫抖，"別害怕，杰森"他用極為低沉的聲音說，在他摸到杰森左胸口黑色月桂紋路的時候，杰森彈了起來，身體折成兩半，胸口高高攏起頭部無力的後仰

布魯斯用舌頭輕觸杰森挺立的粉嫩，同時輕揉另一邊沒被照顧到的乳粒，另一手則托住杰森的頸椎一碰一碰的安撫

杰森只覺得腦袋變成一團糨糊，被燃起的慾火燃燒，又覺得被布魯斯玩弄的胸口有些腫脹似乎有甚麼東西要湧出一般，"好..脹"他想伸手推開布魯斯埋在他胸口的頭顱，突然，乳尖被布魯斯用牙齒重重一咬"啊！"杰森大叫同時聽到布魯斯吸取東西的聲音，他強迫自己抬頭看，看見布魯斯的嘴巴殘留一些淺白的液體，他清晰的看到那是從布魯斯嘴邊漏出來的

布魯斯用力吸吻杰森流出乳汁的乳尖，牙齒咬柱周圍的乳暈，舌頭則在紅腫的乳頭上來回舔刷，當甜蜜的乳汁再也吸不出來之後，他把目標轉向另一邊同時安慰看到自己產乳而不安扭動的杰森，他寬大的手掌沿著平坦的小腹往下滑，完全包裹住杰森的小芽用掌心的薄繭慢慢在幼嫩的前端上轉圈，"沒事，這很正常，杰森"

"真...真的..？"無力張大嘴，杰森氣喘的開口，胸口跟下身的刺激讓他的大腦無法正常思考，"我也.."他一定是瘋了才會說出這種話，"我也想..摸摸你"說完後他把頭轉向一邊臉上染上淡紅

輕輕的吻在杰森的嘴角，布魯斯拉過杰森的手從他的襯衫滑進

感覺到身下結實精壯的肌肉，上頭密密麻麻的傷疤記載著它的主人經歷過甚麼，杰森特意掃過布魯斯的乳尖，發現對方也與自己一般是硬立的就用食指跟中指輕轉挑撥，然後往下摸到形狀分明的腹肌，壞心的沿著腹線往下，可惜布魯斯並不怕癢，杰森放棄想看布魯斯因為搔癢而扭動的想法，從褲頭那裏直接深了進去，粗糙的毛髮在他手心攀沿，心一狠，杰森狠狠的往上拔，拔起了幾根毛髮，同時布魯斯的腰也縮了一下

"小壞蛋"布魯斯並沒有像杰森以為的那樣生氣反而是漏出寵溺的笑容罵了一句

杰森覺得沒勁，直接扯開褲頭將上頭的寶石鈕扣扯到地上發出輕微的撞擊聲，當手指握住布魯斯的前端時，他忍不住發出一聲驚呼隨後在布魯斯的手掌中噴灑第一次的液體，瞬間月桂花香瀰漫在整個房間，布魯斯把手掌攤給杰森看，乳白帶有香氣的液體在布魯斯的手掌上滑落，"別拿上來！"，布魯斯聽到杰森的話反而手掌湊到自己嘴邊，當著杰森不敢置信的眼神，用舌頭一點一點將杰森的液體吃進自己嘴裡

"很甜喔！"布魯斯看著杰森張大嘴巴便湊了上去，兩條舌頭就彼此纏綿，手指往杰森的後方伸去時，布魯斯摸到一片濕潤，往那洞口一探，果然那液體流的更多，手指很順利地進出，布魯斯親吻杰森一邊擴張，粗大上頭有些突起的陰莖抵在杰森稚嫩的洞口，龜頭往前一碰能感覺到那層環狀肌緊縮又打開的動作

布魯斯沒有直接進入，他望著杰森佈滿水霧的眼睛，杰森認命地閉上眼睛點頭，擁有龍之血脈的布魯斯這才釋放自己的本能，黑色的鱗片從皮下冒出，就臉部只有眼周跟下巴有些微的鱗片，背部長出大片鱗片還有些尖刺突起，肩骨伸出帶有薄膜的黑翅，尾椎冒出粗長的尾巴，原先就壯碩的陰莖更是伸長一倍細小的鱗片則將其圍繞，布魯斯鋼藍的眼睛也轉回紅色，瞳孔變為爬蟲類的細長

尾巴纏繞在杰森的腰上，布魯斯將杰森整個人拉在自己身上，翅膀拍動，兩人飄在床的上方，當粗長的陰莖突破緊緻的環狀肌時，布魯斯用龍語吐出魔文，黑色的火焰憑空出現在兩人周圍飄著

"好長，好脹..，好棒"杰森胡言亂語起來，布魯斯的陰莖完全進入他時，他彷彿看到他的腹部隨著布魯斯的撞擊而不斷有一個突起浮現，飄在空中使他完全緊抓著布魯斯半龍化的身軀，火焰造成的光影效果讓他投入一個奇妙的世界，鱗片刮過腸壁的感覺，讓他痛苦卻又有莫名的快感，流出的液體也因過多的摩擦而更多，糜爛的水聲伴隨撞擊聲響徹整個房間

杰森甚麼也不想，他完全投入在這場莫名地的性愛中


	7. Chapter 7

一黑一白的身影並肩站立在格拉斯頓伯里岩的亂石上，"宙斯上升了"似男似女的聲音從白衣人那裡發出

"王誕生了嗎？"像一個人又像很多人說話的聲音從黑衣人處傳來

白衣人仰望星空露出全白的眼眶，"還沒，儀式還沒有完成"在它眼中那翡翠的星石只微微亮起一些光芒

"有需要做甚麼嗎？"黑衣人則用全黑的眼睛看向遠方，對準海的另一邊

白衣人搖搖頭，"不，我們甚麼都不做，讓它自然發生就好"它與黑衣人對望一眼"等那麼久了，也不差這麼一點時間"

迪克相當震驚他眼前所看見的一切，救回杰森後，所有人都回去自己應有的位置完成被拋下的工作，他跟達米安回韋恩塔，提姆跟羅伊則回到正義山，他是因為突然想起今晚晚宴要送給宴會主人的小禮物放在莊園裡才回來的，莊園只有布魯斯跟傑森居住，當然有方便的構裝魔偶不用擔心他們的生活品質

一走進莊園，迪克就感受到布魯斯的魔素在莊園裡膨脹，受到空氣中龍威的影響，迪克不自覺顯現出血脈的樣子，深藍色的羽毛翅膀從兩肋長出，眼角長出水藍的鱗片跟深藍的羽毛，指甲伸長變成但藍色的，迪克有藍龍跟鷹人的血統，微薄的龍之血脈讓他對布魯斯的遠古龍血統特別敏感，他順著魔素流竄的方向追隨上去，看見他的養父跟他的二弟躺在床上而布魯斯還半龍化的用翅膀把杰森包住

作為繼承韋恩家花花公子名聲的迪克來說不會不知道房間裡瀰漫著有些腥躁的味道代表著什麼，再加上布魯斯那充滿佔有慾的眼神，他哪裡還不明白，是被強迫了嗎？迪克硬質化的指甲刺穿他的手心，碧藍的血液從手縫中流出

"布魯斯！"迪克發出低沉且威嚴的吼聲，身邊出現許多冰錐對準布魯斯"你對傑森做了什麼？"

一紅一藍的豎瞳彼此對視著，火與水魔素在房間內碰撞，杰森被雜亂的魔素波動驚醒，費力用痠疼的腰部坐了起來"迪基..？"

對峙中的兩人停下用魔素攻擊對方的動作，布魯斯收起半龍化用手扶住杰森的腰，迪克也退出龍化，大步走到床邊握住杰森的手"是..."迪克掙扎一下最後還是決定需要問清楚，"是布魯斯強迫你的嗎？"

杰森空洞的看著迪克，布魯斯沒有出聲只是在幫杰森按摩腰部，"不是"

"那是怎麼回事？"迪克追問，他心中隱約猜到一點

杰森嘴角勾起一個微小的弧度嗤到"儀式的代價，沒有儀式參與人的體液，身體會逐漸衰弱最後再次死亡"他的臉色更冷用咬牙的力量說"要所有有參與儀式的人"

迪克倒吸一口氣，他看向杰森背後的布魯斯用眼神詢問，布魯斯給他一個肯定的眼神"有期限嗎？"一開始的震撼過後，迪克迅速冷靜下來並問出儀式的要求

"七天，做出新身體後的七天內要完成連結，只後每個月周至少要跟其中一個人連結"杰森翡翠的眼睛看著迪克卻又好像透過他在看著甚麼一樣，迪克捏緊握住杰森的手像是在安慰要接受詭異代價的義弟，"如果你不願意的話，我不會怪你的，迪基"

迪克為杰森輕描淡寫的態度感到心驚，"好，我知道了，我再跟其他人說"說完，便以飛快的速度跑出莊園

阿爾卡特拉斯島上

"上升了"一個身穿鮮紅禮服的女子站立在黑色的石碑前，她的額前赫然有一根斷損的長角，兩道血痕從眼角往下延伸像是兩條血色淚水的路徑，在她說完話後，她的身後出現數個灰色氣團，地上也冒出一隻隻腐爛的肢體，"戰爭"用魔文念出的字語讓灰色氣團跟從地底爬出的屍體結合再一起，一個個身穿藍色火焰鎧甲的死靈武士整齊的跪在她的背後，'走吧！去奪回我們的王"

 

*宙斯：此處代指木星  
格拉斯頓伯里岩：英格蘭魔力最濃的地方，多次目擊類似妖精的生物，亞瑟王的墳墓建於此地  
阿爾卡特拉斯：舊金山灣裡的小島，著名的幽靈島，上頭有全世界規模最大的監獄


	8. Chapter 8

"我是父親的兒子"

達米安總是對他父親曾經收養過的養子，他名義上的哥哥們這麼說，迪克對此沒說甚麼，德雷克那傢伙只是用無事的態度來面對它，只有陶德，用一種相當古怪的眼神看著他，他不喜歡那個眼神，達米安覺得自己好像被看透一樣

是的，他害怕，迪克是父親最為滿意的繼承人，德雷克則在公司裡幫助父親很多，即使是不常回來的陶德，在父親的心中都有一席之地，他跟父親相處的時間比他們任何一個人都還要短，他又是母親用計謀生下的孩子，他怎麼能保證在父親的心中有承認過他這個兒子，"我是父親的兒子"他一直催眠自己這是事實

布滿微小鱗片的陰莖進出陶德的痛口，達米安的身上顯現出他繼承父親血脈的證明，比布魯斯稍淺一些的鱗片長出，他看著被迪克抱住的陶德，洞口滑潤緊緻除了達米安之外還含有迪克的，鱗片之間的互相摩擦跟腸肉不斷收縮，第一次破身的達米安忍不住在擦到迪克的前端時設了出來，疲軟的倒在陶德流滿汗水的胸膛上，達米安聽到規律快速的心跳

不，這不是真的，達米安看到躺在阿爾佛雷德手臂上的陶德，他的瞳孔收縮了一下，他那明明沒有任何體質加成卻總是衝在前鋒的二哥、充滿爆發力跟狠勁的紅頭罩，不應該就那樣躺著，他應該..他應該..，"小混蛋"

達米安被迪克從杰森身上抱下來，放在另一邊，達米安沒有反抗，只是握住杰森的手

迪克全根進入，根底那湛藍羽毛所構成的羽團被杰森流出的腸液跟達米安留在裏頭的液體隨著迪克抽擦的動作染濕，長出硬質指甲的手在杰森染上粉紅的身軀上滑過，帶來些微的刺麻感，讓杰森有些難受的扭動也讓迪克感受到自己的陰莖被杰森不斷吞沒並擠壓的快感，深藍的羽毛隨著翅膀的擺動不斷拍在杰森的頭上帶來涼爽的微風

而達米安在性慾的高潮緩過後，便將頭湊近杰森同時讓杰森的手握住自己的陰莖，"幫我"他在杰森的耳邊說，像小狗一般舔舐杰森的耳後

杰森被兩人的動作弄得無法思考，他只是被動承受兩人所給予的快感並沉浸其中，假裝自己其實很投入在這個過程中

迪克把身子壓下，埋在杰森體內的陰莖更加深入，他湊近杰森的另一邊耳朵"叫出來，拜託，讓我聽見你的聲音，小翅膀"迪克的聲音像是快出來一樣，或許達米安還不太能分辨杰森的情感，但迪克遊走在成人世界這麼多年，經驗相當豐富，他看出杰森其實並不享受這個性愛，他了解杰森，這樣子的性愛杰森只會把它當成是一個戲曲，他在其中又不在裡面，杰森的心靈並沒有跟肉體同調

"你想我說甚麼？"

"叫我的名字跟達米安的"迪克加快腰部搖擺的動作，撞擊的力道一次比一次大

杰森受不住這樣的刺激大叫"迪基，迪基、達米...用力"

迪克在杰森叫出自己的名字時重重的往前撞擊，釋放在杰森體內，達米安也在杰森手中射出第二次，迪克看著疲累躺在杰森旁邊的達米安跟累到睡著的杰森，他緩緩摸著杰森的臉

還好你活著，他這麼想，我不會再放開你的手了，小翅膀


	9. Chapter 9

精靈森林中

"有人找到了禁咒？"身穿莊嚴服裝的女王跟後頭穿著傳統服裝的精靈長老們站立在逐漸被黑暗侵蝕的生命古樹前，過去曾孕育出新生命的生命古樹逐漸走向死亡，即使精靈已不再依靠生命古樹來延續生命但看著串穿他們生命的象徵凋亡也是讓人難以接受的

"要去找是誰用了禁咒嗎？"一名長老問

精靈女王搖頭"發動禁咒要有三個條件"她摸著古樹枯黃的樹幹，"曾經死亡過一次、有著龐大的靈魂力量以及..."她停頓一下"為了拯救別人而死，所以，我們不需要去找到那個人"

"但是..."

"我們要小心腐朽之灰、萬物之綠、生命之紅會不會因為生死的平衡被破壞而打起來，而且，你們忘了那幾位嗎？"

"是指瑪格莉特跟圓桌們嗎？"

抬頭看著夜空，"不止，我還看見貓頭鷹、毒蛇跟蝙蝠的圖案圍繞在翠星身旁"精靈女王舉起雙手，"戰爭，要來了，我們也要做好準備，等待王的歸來"

"是"

哥譚某處豪宅

"諸位"身穿白色西裝戴著白色全臉面具的男子用湯匙敲著香檳杯，除了臉戴面具之外，這裡就像是宴會一般熱鬧，"傳說中的王終於出現了，就出現在哥譚"

諸多男女跟著主辦人高舉酒杯，"讚美"

"知道是誰了嗎？"

"不是很了解，但能符合條件的人在哥譚又有幾個呢？讓利爪一個一個去找出來就好了"主辦人將酒喝完，"該是讓他們，讓世界見識到貓頭鷹法庭的力量的時刻了，為了貓頭鷹"

"為了貓頭鷹"

西藏某處山峰

雷‧奧古望著燃燒中的火爐沉思某件事，傳說成真了，那麼他想長生的夢想是不是也可以實現呢？透過了解王的本質

"傳下去，我們要去哥譚"

黑影在光亮處一閃而逝

杰森站立在窗前，他的頭髮變成綠色的而且長度過膝，額前冒出一根灰綠相交的長角，抬頭看著不圓滿的月亮他的眼睛彷彿變成銀輝，"就快了，所有的一切"他遙望哥譚市，"要開戰了"

*這章介紹後來開打的幾方勢力，當然會打很快的，畢竟打鬥場面並不擅長


	10. Chapter 10

杰森指揮著藤蔓將眾多利爪打飛出莊園，他的眼睛發出碧綠的強光眼神卻十分呆滯，藤蔓忠誠的將利爪阻擋在莊園外頭，那群劣等的不死生物，杰森厭惡地看著儘管斷手斷腳仍不斷衝過來的利爪，惹人厭惡的劣種

他打了一個響指，紅色的波動以他為中心向外擴展，被紅光掃過的藤蔓長出血色的尖刺，它們不在將利爪打飛而是緊緊纏住讓尖刺刺入那充滿怨恨的肉塊中，對付一個死去的屍體的辦法是甚麼？

讓他被分成無法行動的肉塊

這已經不是杰森跟貓頭鷹法庭的利爪戰鬥了，不過打得如此輕鬆倒是第一次，他看著利爪們還從黑暗處不斷湧出心情更加煩悶，迪克已經失蹤三天了，儀式完成後，杰森可以模糊的感覺到與他連結的人的狀況，迪克的相當虛弱傳來的生命跡象斷斷續續的，而迪克在失蹤前調查的就是利爪大量出沒的案子

傑森站上陽台，一根藤蔓溫馴的靠近讓杰森踩了上去，"去，帶我去氣味發出的位置"

藤蔓不斷生長，杰森就著生長的藤蔓移動，沒有使用過多的魔素，操縱植物對現在的他來說就像是本能一般，他幾乎要沉浸在這強大的力量中，可他腦海裡有一個聲音在他迷戀強大的力量時不斷跟他說"這真的是你的力量嗎？"，杰森不知道那是誰？不過對方似乎沒有惡意，杰森想只好去蒐集更多資料才能了解之前舉行的儀式是不是還有甚麼被隱藏的，盤踞多年的貓頭鷹法庭似乎是不錯的資料來源

杰森被藤蔓帶到一家廢棄的孤兒院前，他看著灰暗的入口還是走了進去，不管裡面有甚麼他都要救出迪克，不是為了那該死的儀式，而是為了多年來的恩情，他這麼對自己說

"歡迎"當杰森走進去時，燈光亮起，他看見許多穿著像是參加晚宴的男女，全都戴著白色的面具，其中一個金髮穿著貼身白西裝的人對他說，"歡迎來到貓頭鷹法庭，王"

"王？"杰森聽到這個古怪音節的單詞，心中閃過甚麼

白西裝鞠躬"生與死的王者，伊西格，歡迎您的到來"

"夜翼在哪？"杰森不想浪費時間，直奔主題

"您會見到他的，在您成為我們的收藏品時"在他說完話後，地板伸出無數雙手，一群比進攻莊園更加灰暗的利爪們從地下爬了出來，他們的身上纏繞著黑氣，那是為法庭殺過許多人的利爪，黑氣是死者留在世間最後的執念"去吧，抓住王"

杰森不屑的笑，"我還以為傳說中的貓頭鷹法庭有多大的能耐，原來只是一群連真面目都不敢露出來的膽小鬼，還有臉說自己是哥譚的主人，我看不過是一群躲在屍體背後的跳樑小丑"

"你說甚麼！抓住他，把他的四肢打斷"白西裝相當憤怒，貓頭鷹法庭從來沒有被這樣侮辱過，即使是王也要付出血的代價

利爪們靜止不動，怎麼了？我說抓住他，沒聽到嗎？"白西裝大吼，利爪動了，不過不是朝杰森衝去而是回頭往貓頭鷹法庭的成員去，尖叫聲子起彼落，剛剛勝券在握的人們發出震驚的聲音

杰森緩緩地走向前，利爪們從他旁邊衝過，他掐住白西裝的脖子把他提了起來，"怎麼？你們的書籍沒有記載王的能力嗎？誰說我不能控制屍體的？"杰森滿意的看到白西裝的眼中有了驚恐

"現在，告訴我夜翼在哪？"


	11. Chapter 11

提姆對杰森的情感相當複雜，一開始跟蹤拍攝的蝙蝠俠跟羅斌是布魯斯跟杰森，後來在泰坦塔把自己打個半殘的是杰森，披風爭奪戰將蝙蝠標刺到自己腹部的也是杰森，唯一相信自己認為布魯斯還活著的人也是杰森，在他倒在不知名地方發出求救訊息的時候第一個趕到的總是杰森，他的前任

妖精特有的三隻眼睛都集中在紅色床單上糾纏的兩人，一個是杰森一個是羅伊，提姆三隻眼睛專心看著羅伊是如何取悅杰森的，他待會會做得比他好

羅伊長出如火焰般的紋路在眼角處長出幾片蛇鱗，具有火山熔蛇血脈的他並不能將鱗片在這個時候覆蓋全身，那是由岩漿組成的鱗片在這個激情的時候放出來可來會造成無法挽回的後果，兩根粗大的蛇莖將杰森的洞口撐大，羅伊緩慢地進入，不時在杰森的乳頭、耳垂、腰椎親吻來減緩杰森因同時進入兩根時有的緊張情緒，上次因為太過生氣直接衝撞的結果就是杰森的括約肌撕裂，讓杰森只能趴在床上好幾個禮拜，雖然杰森並沒有對羅伊說些甚麼，但羅伊仍為自己的行為感到懊惱，之後在幾次喝酒的慶功會上他藉著醉酒來邀請杰森，杰森沒說什麼只默默地走到房間，那時，杰森的身體相當虛弱，羅伊總是小心翼翼觀察杰森的表情或身體的反應，稍有不適他就減緩力道，這讓慾望高漲的羅伊總是不夠盡興

按照之前的套路，羅伊輕鬆的頂到那點，讓杰森的腸肉受到收縮更加壓縮羅伊的兩根淫棍，羅伊舒服地發出呻吟"杰，你好棒！"蛇類的細長舌頭舔著杰森胸前的兩點

"閉嘴，快動"

羅伊加快速度但他還保留目光緊盯的杰森，當確定杰森沒有因為加速露出痛苦的為表情反而是舒服的態度時，他便不再保留，"好棒，你夾的我好舒服，杰"他不斷放聲大叫

當羅伊結束一次時，杰森便一腳把他踹開，提姆清晰地看見粉紅的腸肉隨著洞口的收縮若隱若現，還有些許白色液體夾雜其中"過來，鳥寶寶，只剩你了"他聽見杰森的誘惑

雖然比不上剛剛羅伊的兩根蛇莖，提姆的相當筆直而在前端卻又彎起，順著先前羅伊開拓過的路徑，提姆輕鬆的進入到杰森體內

"動啊！鳥寶寶，別只是待著不動"

提姆三隻眼睛盯著杰森一閉一合的嘴唇，猛然親了下去，腰身也開始激烈晃動

"對就是那裡，再多頂那裡，再快一點"杰森亂叫，羅伊爬到他的旁邊舔舐他的耳垂

提姆受到杰森的只是不斷衝擊那處，收到的回報是杰森不斷擠壓他的陰莖，終於，他被擠出了精液

羅伊馬上拉開提姆，將兩根蛇莖扶好捅了進去，開始另一場征戰

他們不知道的是，在提姆在杰森體內釋放自己的時候，天上的綠星發出耀眼的光芒，幾方盯著那顆星星的勢力都看到了那道光芒

那是戰爭開始的信號


	12. Chapter 12

阿爾佛雷德發現杰森最近經常起的很早，在他準備前往廚房的時候，他總看到杰森站在落地窗前看著窗外，"杰森少爺，你有好好睡覺嗎？"

"..是的，我睡得很好"杰森愣了一下才回答管家的話

阿爾佛雷德皺眉的看著杰森身上的睡衣"雖然我很感謝你對於我的品味有著高度的認同，杰森少爺，但你不覺得一個優秀的紳士應該為自己的身體做點保護嗎？"他比劃杰森沒有穿上室內鞋的腳跟在涼爽的天氣中沒有保暖效益的睡衣，"雖然你的身體基本上都康復了，但還是不可以掉以輕心啊！"

杰森像是被人擊中一拳一樣臉部皺成一團，"好吧！我知道了"

管家目送讓人不放心的少爺走回到自己的房間，恩，或許該做些杰森少爺喜歡吃的料理，華夫餅好了，阿爾佛雷德愉快的決定今天的早點

阿爾佛雷德在杰森消失在莊園之後走進他的房間整理物品，抖動床單的時候意外斗在一本筆記本，他走上前打開一看，神色變得慌張，當他想去告訴家裡的其他人時，許久沒有出現的杰森出現在他後方

"你看了"

"杰森少爺..."阿爾佛雷德後退幾步

杰森走向管家用無感情的聲音說"不好意思，既然你都知道了，那就跟我走吧！"

筆記本跌落在房間裏頭，房間的窗戶大開卻沒有半個人影在裏頭

「我覺得有甚麼異狀出現在我身上，我清醒的時間越來越短了  
當我使用比之前更加強大的力量時我總是會陷入昏迷，而不受我控制的力量一天比一天強大  
我感覺有人在我的身體裡面」

「我聽到有人在我的腦海裡說話，"別害怕，一切都會好的"  
恐懼在我的心中蔓延，我無法跟其他人說出在我身上發生的事，當我想用任何方法來描述時，我的身體就開始不停使喚，就在是在看電影一樣，我沒有辦法控制我的身體，那是一個警告，有人在警告我不能把秘密說出來  
我很害怕」

「在救出迪克後，我一天大概只有三個小時是完全清醒的，其他時候都像旁觀著看著『我』在做甚麼  
我害怕『我』會對我愛的人做甚麼，雖然我沒有給他們好臉色看，但我還是愛著他們的，我想大概只有布魯斯有發覺到這點，其他人都覺得我只是因為儀式的關係才會跟他們發生關係  
我愛他們，即使他們並不知情」

「再看到一個穿著紅色衣裙的女人時，我知道分離的時候到了  
"瑪格麗特"我聽到自己這麼叫她  
我得走了，連道別的機會得沒有，跟之前一樣  
『他』讓我寫這本日記，我不認為他在同情我，我想他只是盡一點為即將消失的人的憐憫  
我好累，連握筆的力氣都沒有  
別來找我了，那個肉體已經不是我了  
最後，我愛你們，永遠都會」


	13. Chapter 13

英國倫敦格林威治

一顆挺拔的大樹一夕之間矗立在天文臺的頂端，半枯黃半嫩綠的模樣讓人覺得詭異，杰森將阿爾佛雷德放在舖有柔軟藤條的藤床上"看好他，別讓他跑出來"他對一旁剛催生出的小樹人說

"甚麼時候王變得這麼溫柔了呢？"杰森一走出安置阿爾佛雷德的房間後，就傳來一個尖刻刺激的女聲，身穿紅裙的瑪格莉特從走道的另一端走了進來，半缺的角顯得她的臉格外的肅殺

杰森懶洋洋地看了她一眼，"閉嘴吧！瑪莉"他走到瑪格莉特面前，混合著生與死的角也顯現出來"說起心軟"杰森的手滑在瑪格莉特的脖頸上在咽喉處有一道怵目驚心的傷疤，"說起心軟，怕是沒有妳對伊莉莎白那麼縱容吧？"

"你..."

"別惹我，瑪莉"杰森的眼睛發出碧綠的光芒，"從地獄回來之後，我的性格可是變得相當殘暴呢！我體內的小傢伙脾氣也不好"他的手摸在瑪格莉特的臉上像是在撫摸戀人般的溫柔

"我知道了"瑪格莉特像是想起甚麼，發抖地回答"那麼接下來要做甚麼呢，陛下"

杰森笑了，"甚麼也不做"

"可是..."

"生命跟死亡的力量都沿著這個古樹往兩旁侵蝕，等它們繞完整個地球後，這個世界的版圖就是我的了，而為了阻止這種事情發生，你說那些正義使者會不會來呢？"

"會來，所以我們只要布置好有利我們的條件，這是我們現在應該要做的"瑪格莉特相當激動

杰森搖頭"不，那是妳要做的"

"可是，陛下..."

"我要去將體內的力量整理一下，以免到時候出了甚麼問題，我相信瑪莉妳的能耐，別讓我失望"

"不會讓您失望的，陛下"

韋恩莊園

"布魯斯，現在怎麼辦？"迪克看了一圈被這震撼消息驚呆的眾人，覺得自己應該要負起好夥伴、好朋友、好哥哥的角色，開口詢問他們最為仰賴的英雄

還沒等蝙蝠俠開口說甚麼，他腰間的聯盟通訊器倒是響起了"蝙蝠俠，全世界再擴散一種奇異的波長，地點在..."


	14. Chapter 14

精靈優美的歌聲在遠方響起，那是自然的饋贈也是世界的頌禮

蝙蝠俠面無表情地把劍從血肉中抽了出來，他蹲了下來將還溫熱的肉體抱了起來，戰場上只剩下女人的哭喊聲"王..."

他跨過對方流出的血泊，經過沉默的夜翼、紅羅賓、羅賓、軍火庫、超人、神奇女俠...，"我們回家，杰森"彷彿在風中聽到了這個男人痛苦的聲音

雷霄‧奧古沉靜的看著他最優秀的學徒，冷硬固執的男人"我有甚麼可以幫你的？"他手底下的刺客們被一群詭異的死靈武士消滅得差不多了，他沒有能力跟勢力可以加入爭奪王的遊戲

"我需要書簡"平淡的聲調"那個你保存最久的書簡"

雷霄笑了"所以"他的嘴角勾起弧度，"你們不知道那個儀式會喚起甚麼？就只是為了要把你們的杰森救回來，你們就用那個不知道從哪裡找來的書簡嗎？"頭部搖動"你最引以為傲的判斷力到哪去了？你就沒有想過為什麼他們能在沼澤地找到失落的書簡嗎？那天又是誰想要殺掉你們的管家呢？你們又是怎麼得知那個書簡是不是真的呢？"

布魯斯沒有說話，確實是有太多的疑點，可是當時他們都沉浸在再一次失去杰森的痛苦中，即使有懷疑也很快就被拋到腦後

"伊莉莎白"不死者說出一個名字

挑起眉頭"誰？"布魯斯從沒聽過這個名字

"她是王后，也是一個背叛者"雷霄說，"相傳，就是她利用她的姊姊瑪格莉特毒害王，進而讓亞瑟王他們攻入宮殿當中"

"為什麼她要這麼做？"

"力量，伊莉莎白掌管著黑暗的力量而王掌管著光明的力量，她想殺死王來獲得更加強大的力量"

"你的意思是是伊莉莎白密謀了整件事，可她既然殺死了王為什麼又要讓他復活呢？"

"當然是沒有得到力量，所以她想再殺死王一次來獲得力量，而能承擔王的力量的肉體並不好找，她找了幾百年沒有一個是符合她的要求的，所以她最後決定..."

"自己創造一個"布魯斯接上不死者未說完的話，"你為什麼要告訴我這些？"

雷霄冷哼"我也被當成槍利用了，既然現在我沒有能力去報仇當然是要找有能力的人幫忙，你要幫我嗎？"

布魯斯沉默地看著他的前導師"只有這一次"


	15. Chapter 15

杰森看著面前與他擁有相同面孔的男人，真不可思議，兩個沒有血緣的人竟然擁有相似的面孔

"那麼，你就是王嗎？"

綠髮的男人微笑面對他"你可真鎮定，不是已經猜到自己快要消失了嗎？"

"那個時候在我腦海中說話的果然是你"

"是的，是我，可是把你弄到快消失這一步的可不是我"

杰森說出一個令對方呆愣的名字"伊莉莎白"

"你怎麼..."

臉上露出譏笑，"我喜歡文字，一本精靈族的野史裡面有提到，關於末代男性精靈王跟他的陰險王妃之間的愛恨糾纏，在看到外面那個叫瑪格莉特的女人之後就更確定了，竟然有辦法參與到大人物們的博弈真是榮幸"

"你就不擔心我會先一步消滅你的意識嗎？"

"你會嗎？"杰森反問"別忘了這個身體還是我的，你的感覺我一樣可以感受到，你想死吧！"

王沒有說話，只是眼底的傷悲在杰森面前毫不掩飾地釋放出來"是，我想死，我想結束這一切，終結所有的根源"

"那就好"

"你有計畫？"王好奇地看著明明生命就要進入倒數的男人，為什麼他可以這麼坦然的面對自己的死亡

"因為我已經死過一次了"王這才發現他剛剛把他心裡的想法說了出來，"結果你也知道，沒有人喜歡我的歸來，互相折磨了這麼久，我已經不想再待在這個世界了，走了也好"

"計畫是？"王嘆了一口氣

"卡巴拉之劍，傳說中用生命之樹的樹幹做成的神劍，具有消滅世上一切事物的能力"

"我記得在我繼位後那把神劍就不知道流落到哪裡了"

"如果說是換了名字呢？石中劍，亞瑟王的配劍，由湖中仙女薇薇安所贈再加上風王結界的效果，根本就不會有人知道那就是卡巴拉之劍，想來那時湖之國就知道你的王妃有問題了吧！只是沒想到連亞瑟王也會被人鼓說，這樣看來伊莉莎白這個女人也真是厲害"

"你要怎麼拿到石中劍？那不是也被歸還了嗎？"

"沒關係，有人會幫我們拿的"

烏鴉披著黑色斗篷走在卡美洛森林中，那中心有個如藍寶石般清澈的湖泊，"薇薇安，我們需要石中劍"

湖泊開始動盪，出現無數大小不一的漩渦，烏鴉看也不看湖水的凶險就一頭衝了進去

*卡巴拉之劍：相傳生物是由卡巴拉生命之樹上誕生的，所以，用生命之樹做成的劍應該具有消滅一切的能力

風王結界：讓東西隱形，魔法版的光學迷彩，具有干擾對方判斷的效果  
卡美洛森林：亞瑟王統治的王國叫卡美洛王國，隱含跟亞瑟王有關的地方


	16. Chapter 16

達米安拍動比起家中其他成年人還要小型的翅膀前往中心城，各地開始出現異狀，有些地方是死人從墳墓爬出來，有些地方則是動物根植物異常活耀，而中心城就差點被植物給覆蓋過去，閃電家族的超速魔法對瘋狂生長的植物沒什麼太大的作用，蝙蝠俠就派遣他的家人連同軍火庫去支援其他英雄們的城市

"你想要拿杰森怎麼樣？"迪克忍不住問布魯斯"你想要再一次丟下他嗎？"

就在氣氛相當緊張的時候，達迷安忽然開口"嘖！格雷森是你再一次丟下他的吧！"無視迪克因為這句話而發白的臉達米安自顧的說，"父親會把陶德帶回來的，對吧父親"他直視布魯斯"一定會把他帶回來"

對下方的植物用火球術一一燒盡還要小心控制魔素輸出以免燒到下方的建築物，閃電一家則用超速魔法將還受困在建築物裡還沒有脫逃的民眾救出

好不容易才勉強控制局勢，達米安的額頭上布滿用力過度的冷汗"要休息一下嗎？"巴特走了過來扶著有些脫力的達米安

達米安沒有拒絕巴特的好意，事實上他的雙腿幾乎要失去戰力的能力，長時間控制魔素的輸出範圍跟威力對還未成年的達米安來說是一項巨大的挑戰，即使有些地方被火焰燻黑也無法掩蓋達米安優秀的意志力跟控制力

"我覺得你要來這裡一下，達米安，巴特扶他過來"突然，閃電俠巴里在遠處叫著他們

巴特小心的攙著達米安往巴里所在的位置去，那一間門被植物擠壞的公寓套房，看來是由房間裡的盆栽瘋狂生長造成的，而吸引達米安目光的是一個紅色的頭罩

"那是..."他看向巴特，巴特對他點頭證明那個紅色頭罩不是他的幻覺，"是紅頭罩的安全屋"

受到蝙蝠俠的影響，基本上蝙蝠家族成員或多或少都有自己的安全屋，而杰森可能是最多的，因為他要逃避國際刑警的追捕跟凡人的迪克還有控制慾極強的蝙蝠俠，達米安也只是透過迪克跟父親知道一些位於布魯德海文跟哥譚的安全屋，這是從未有人知道的，他這麼想

"這裡就交給你了，巴特我們再去看看還有沒有人受困"巴里帶著孫子離開留下達米安一個人看著眼前的安全屋

第一印象，乾淨

達米安去過家裡其他人的住所，無一例外全都是雜亂不齊，就連父親也是因為有萬能的阿爾佛雷德才保持得住整潔，而杰森的安全屋相當整齊，看的出來對方對自己的要求

環顧四周，都是些書籍、文件跟一些照片，達米安隨手撿起一本掉落的相冊，翻開的時候他愣住了，那是他上台演講的照片，他記得那天布魯斯跟提姆要去開年度會議，迪克在處理一個重大案件，阿爾佛雷德則是被布魯斯放了幾天的假期，沒有人看到他在學校的演講，雖然他懂他們的難處還是覺得有些委屈

再往後翻，全都是達米安的照片，有他上台領獎、參加運動會、出去郊遊...，而翻到最後封底還寫著：我的弟弟，達米安

達米安蹲在地上將相冊抱在胸前，你一定要回來啊！陶德


	17. Chapter 17

迪克有些不安，那不是說眼前這些不知道死了多久又重新爬出來的屍體有多麼難對付，是他的內心有一個奇怪的預感，好像又要失去什麼一樣，這想法當他看見布魯斯抱著杰森屍體的時候得到證實

再一次，他再一次看到杰森的死亡，真可笑，一個人怎麼能死那麼多次呢？

結束混亂之後，迪克回到布魯德海文，他不願也害怕回去莊園，他怕他忍不住一拳打在殺死杰森的兇手臉上、怕跟一群愛著杰森的人相處，他孤僻的將自己封鎖在這個昏暗的城市企圖用打擊罪惡來淹沒自己的空虛，布魯斯沒有聯絡他，提姆來過一次兩個人只是坐在屋頂上直到天亮，羅伊則是將他拉到酒吧喝個爛醉，達米安...迪克第一次看見達米安露出受傷的表情，跟阿福的幾次通話中得知達米安很沉默，在莊園裡哪裡也不去只是一直待在杰森的房間裡，跟布魯斯也沒有說到什麼話，迪克這才發現杰森對他們家庭來說有多麼重要，沒有杰森，他們之間的連結就變得十分脆弱

他有泰坦跟布魯德海文、提姆有少年正義聯盟跟超級小子、羅伊有局外人跟星城、達米安有刺客聯盟跟塔莉亞、布魯斯有正義聯盟跟哥譚，他們很少有交集，是杰森把他們串聯再一起的

迪克呆滯地躺在床上，他不想出去夜巡，失去杰森後他的暴力因子似乎轉移到自己身上一樣，迪克最近經常半龍化將罪犯打得半死，這很不好，那讓他想起杰森，通常他是那個勸阻杰森不要太暴力的人

他一直不明白明明是純血人類的杰森怎麼會比有著龍血的自己或其他人還要暴力，迪克仍清楚的記得杰森那時的表情，你在說廢話嗎？不兇要怎麼樣鎮住那些惡棍？要怎麼看守住蝙蝠俠的背後？要怎麼不敗壞羅賓的名聲？杰森翻了一個白眼給迪克，而迪克解讀出了許多意思，他的小翅膀就是口是心非

那是杰森第一次死亡前，他們兩個唯一一次的深入對談，然後，迪克就接到杰森死亡的消息，過了幾年，回來了一個更加暴力的杰森，迪克一直沒有說被杰森一拳打在臉上的時候他是高興的，因為那代表杰森並不是他的錯覺，而是真實的存在於這個世界上

半夜的電話總是讓人心煩，迪克迷茫的睜開眼找到被淹沒在髒衣服堆底下的免持聽筒摔在床上來聽這個電話，那頭的聲音一出來迪克的睡意就沒了"嘿！迪基鳥，我在你公寓門口不幫我開個門嗎？"

即使腦袋還沒完全清醒迪克仍然能認出那個聲音，他連忙從床上彈起衝到門口，半路還被桌子絆到"杰森"簡易的鐵門拉開出現在迪克眼底的是宛如青少年的杰森

"不讓我進去？"迪克連忙抓住嬌小的手把人拉人進來

他緊張的打量跟他第一次見到杰森時沒甚麼差別的男孩，綠色的雙眼正笑咪咪的望著他看"這是真的嗎？"他摸著男孩的臉龐

"你覺得呢？"這語氣，應該是杰森了吧？迪克將男孩緊緊抱在自己懷中"快喘不過氣了"，然後用力堵住男孩的嘴巴，胸膛被男孩的手臂重重打擊，這的確是杰森，不是錯覺、也不是仿真機器人更不是偽裝魔法，這是真正的杰森本人

他埋首在男孩肩膀任由眼淚落在上頭，男孩輕撫他的頭髮"歡迎回來，杰森"


	18. Chapter 18

「當你注視著深淵，深淵也在注視著你」—尼采

"終於，漫長的等待終於有了結果"，伊莉莎白滿意地看著眼前的新身體，用秘術做成的身體再加上被王的力量滋潤過的血脈讓伊莉莎白覺得自己的力量膨脹到一個巨大的程度，簡直就是一拳可以毀滅世界的程度，"你做得很好，亞瑟"他對蹲在他下手的黑色盔甲男子說

"這都是屬下該做的，陛下"

伊莉莎白慵懶的躺在用藤蔓織成的王位上"現在就只剩下那些超級英雄們跟精靈了，亞瑟去解決他們"盔甲男子起身行禮便走了出去，"真是個好用的玩具"在男子走開後，伊莉莎白說出這句話

耳目靈敏的男人當然聽得到這句話，他握緊雙拳卻只是往前走，"真是無趣"伊莉莎白見男人沒有被激怒皺著眉頭，好像有甚麼超出控制了，只是她自負是世上最會算計的女人也沒有多想，總有辦法的，她自信地笑著

當卡巴拉之劍刺入胸膛時，伊莉莎白還帶著事在必得的微笑，她相信就連蝙蝠俠也被她的銀舌頭給迷惑而向亞瑟一樣乖乖命於她"為什麼？"她看著站在蝙蝠俠身後的亞瑟，為什麼男人沒有阻止，他的能力是可以做到的

"你不是他"男子說了一句，伊莉莎白明白了，原來，她甚麼也沒有得到，不管是力量還是親情

蝙蝠俠冷漠地看著眼前的人閉上眼睛，片刻又睜開，他知道，那已經不是伊莉莎白了，是他的兒子"歡迎回來"

"這一下真疼，老頭"杰森感覺腥甜的血液一直往上竄想從嘴巴吐出，他說話的時候就有血從嘴角溢出，"抱歉，讓你再一次經歷這個"他的聲音越來越小，布魯斯把臉貼近他，"你可以抱我嗎？"

蝙蝠俠用手將他的兒子抱住，"我會把你帶回來的"，杰森沒有回答，他的時間停格了，停在被父親抱住的時刻，布魯斯知道杰森有聽到最後這句，從臉上的笑容可以知道他相信他

"你來這裡有甚麼事嗎？"精靈女王淡淡的對蝙蝠俠說，即使他們前不久還一起對抗同一個敵人，但精靈族崇尚自然的天性讓他們對甚麼事情是漫不經心的

布魯斯沒在意對方有些冷淡的態度，"我需要借生命古樹"

"放肆""那是我族的聖物..."精靈女王抬手制止吵鬧的長老們，"我能問問我如果那麼做有甚麼好處？""女王！"

"你們可以得到新生的古樹、王還有我"回答的是跟蝙蝠俠一起來的亞瑟

精靈女王看著遠古英雄的眼睛，"好，我借給你們"她低頭示意長老們不要衝動，"你們要做到你們所承諾的事"

"可以"布魯斯強壓激動冷靜回答，他快要可以把他的兒子帶回家，這次，他不會再讓人離開了


	19. Chapter 19

布魯斯站在古樹前看著有一人高的綠色果實，裏頭孕育著他的兒子跟王，假寐轉生，精靈族的秘術，精靈族的數量是不變的，當一個精靈死去就會有一個精靈誕生，當然這只限於高等精靈，現在的精靈血脈魔素濃度不足無法供給古樹育孕精靈的能量，之前精靈族如果出現罪犯時，就會被丟到古樹裡直接重新做精靈

"快了"亞瑟走到布魯斯身後，果實的顏色從原本的濃綠到現在的透綠，顯示裏頭的軀體差不多可以出生了，"快要可以看到他們了"，果實裡兩個相似面容的少年沉睡著

閉著的雙眼張開，那如青草般的綠眼睛用迷茫的眼神看著眼前穿黑色衣物的男人，他歪著頭似乎在思考這個人是誰，另一個穿著古代騎士盔甲的男人則抱起他的半身往森林深處走去，他跟男人的視線對著，鋼藍色的眼球給他一種熟悉感"布魯斯？"

強壯的手臂將他抱起，他感覺到男人的緊張，肌肉是那般的僵硬"你是來帶我回家的嗎？"男人吻著他的額頭用顫抖的聲音說"是，我來帶你回家了"，他給予的是摟緊男人的脖子

"歡迎回家，杰森少爺"

他看到一個很和藹的老人在莊園門口迎接他，他讓男人把他放下來，衝過去抱著老人的褲腳，不知道為什麼他有點想哭

一切的景色都有點熟悉，可他的記憶還沒有跟這些熟悉感對上，他被男人帶到房間，黑色調為主的裝飾，這不是他的房間儘管遺忘了一些事情但他就是感覺這不是他的房間"我的房間？"

男人似乎停頓一下"沒關係，你先跟我睡"他被放到那張巨大的床上，棉被上滿滿都是男人身上的味道，他覺得那個味道讓他安心，他聞著這個味道很快進入夢鄉，似乎還有一絲月桂香

他是被食物的香味喚醒的，濃濃的牛肉味飄進他的鼻間，他睜開眼睛發現自己被男人抱在他的腿間，長長的餐桌上就只有他跟男人兩個人，鍋中的燉牛肉刺激著他的腸胃，他覺得他的肚子都要發生聲音了，那太香了，他扯扯男人的衣袖，提醒他他需要進食

男人用湯勺挖起一塊牛肉，他張開嘴想要去接，男人卻將牛肉送進自己的嘴哩，他生氣的嘟起嘴巴，下一秒被男人抬起下巴隨後男人低下頭，張開了他的嘴巴，一塊被咬碎的牛肉被男人用舌頭送進他的嘴裡，他忍不住抓緊男人的手臂，男人的舌頭將不需咀嚼的牛肉送完之後並沒有離開反而是仔細的舔過他的嘴哩，沒有放過一處，他也任由男人這樣做

洗澡的時候也是，男人抱著他仔細地將泡沫塗抹在他的全身，他靠著男人強健的胸膛，覺得對方的身體很燙，一直頂著他臀部的硬物也顯示了男人對他有那種意思，只是，男人甚麼都沒錯，他們只是單純的洗澡而已

再次躺在巨大的床上，他靠在男人寬大的肩膀，聽著對方平緩的心跳聲，突然有股滿足感流淌在他心裡"布魯斯"，他喊了男人的名字，當男人專注的看他時"你不會在一次地丟下我了對吧？你會嗎？"他緊張著對方的回答

"不會，不管發生甚麼我，我們都不會丟下你"

他用力抱緊男人，這樣就好，他需要的就只有這句話，他吻上男人的唇瓣，男人也輕柔的回應他，他確定等他在他大一點他會跟男人做一些事，只是現在，就只要接吻就好


End file.
